MW4
by wquueu
Summary: New Attacks by Koreans will the Americans be able to fend off their attacks


DELTA

"This is overlord send me a sitrep over" commands Overlord.

"We have battleships and Jets flying in from all directions all seem to be hostile we need to regain air dominance because if we cant we wont be able to regain New York"says TFB-141-4.

"What special forces do we have in the area" asks Overlord. "We have a Delta Force but TF141 Squad just outside the area but we don't have jurisdiction over that squad at the moment but I will radio you in with Delta Force Call sign Metal" says TFB-141-4.

"There is a Jammer on top of the stock exchange we need your team to destroy" says Overlord.

"We are OPCON to your position, over" says Sandman.

"RPG" yells Truck!

"Frost, Frost get switched on we got to move now" says Sandman.

Frost grabs the unloaded M4A1 and jumps out the the now sideways armored vehicle and then Sandman jumps out right after him throwing him a fully loaded magazine and he starts shooting at the invading Koreans on the bridge. The Delta Force is being a complete perfection until a helicopter magically appears.

"Where did that bird come from" asks Grinch.

" We are going to need new transportation to the Jammer Price, Price, Price could we hitch a ride with your Task Force it seems you are coming this way" says Sandman.

"Where to" says Cpt Price. "To New York City on the outskirts" says Sandman.

"Sure, but make it quick we have a very important mission, we will tell you on the way" says Price.

The Helicopter that the Task Force is in shot a missle at the armed Korean bird but then the helicopter dropped a rope and the Delta force jumped on to it and they were pulled in to the moving helo.

"What the heck happened why were the troops concentrated on the bridge and not on the city" asks Sandman.

"I have no idea but the general has a plan to end this war as quickly as it began" says Price. "What might that be" says Gaz.

"We have a position on Hoshi Tatsu the Defense Leader of Korea he will know the position of the Communist leader of North Korea" says Price.

"See we snuff out a important person and we can take out the the others and this war is over as quickly as it began and Communism will stop here" says Soap.

"But since this a stealth mission there should be only another person with me and Soap is that person so your mission will also get the help from the rest of my Task Force 141" says Price.

"This is the closest we can go you destroy that Jammer" says Soap.

"Good luck my friends" says Nikolai. They get off the helicopter and into the streets fighting alongside the US Army Rangers.

" Who is in charge here" asks Sandman? "Foley these soldiers are wanting to speak with you" says PFC Allen. "What do you need Master Sarge"asks Foley.

"We have a mission to get destroy the Jammer on the stock exchange and drive the Koreans out of New York and hopefully gone for good" says Sandman

"So why are you telling me this Master Sarge" asks Sgt. Foley

"Because we are short on fighters and we could use some help from your squad" says Sandman. "Fine I will get my best warriors Sgt Dunn and Sgt Ramirez" commands SSgt Foley.

"What do you need sir" asks Dunn.

"We have been recruited for a very important mission to destroy the jammer that has been blocking our comms and guidance systems" says Foley

TASK FORCE 141

"Okay this is a very important mission Soap no mistakes we cannot make even one especially if Hoshi Tatsu is here" says Price

They both stealthly take out to guys at once then hiding the bodies and moving on closer to the safe house where Hoshi is at they go through a door and take out 4 guys surprised to see them but drop dead and then they go up the stairs and take out another guy and they go to an open window with a zip line

"Looks like it's going into that building where Hoshi is at are you ready" asks Soap

"Ready as I've ever been mate" says Price

"Lets go" says Soap

DELTA

"Grinch cover the left side Roach get up the ladder and provide sniper support Dunn use your LAW rockets to take out that Tank" orders Sandman as a Bayonet man ran up to him and got shot by Sgt Foley

"Gaz come now you need to lead us into the stock exchange building tell me if there are Tangos in there" says Ghost.

"Clear left Clear right" says Gaz

" Lets move up those stairs" says Sandman but to their surprise there is a guy waiting for them and shot Ghost in the face but was quickly taken down by the team.

"**GHOST**" yells Roach.

"He's gone there is nothing we can do for him Simon" says Gaz

They got up to the Jammer while it was heavily protected yet, they still made it up there and destroyed it and they got their exfil and the battle was over for now

TF141

They ziplined through the building and killed all the guards except for Hoshi

"You are coming with us" says Price

"You have no time because in 5 minutes the New England Area will be destroyed in an atomic bomb" says Hoshi

Price shoots him with his Desert Eagle and goes to then goes and defuses the bomb and saves the world again or it seems like it.


End file.
